


18, 12 and 1

by nandinhasilva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A fluff a day keeps the angst away, Also multiverse, And two dorks in love, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Really it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandinhasilva/pseuds/nandinhasilva
Summary: Kara shows Lena the interdimensional extrapolator she uses to jump between worlds and even though Lena doesn't have the technology to reproduce it, doesn’t mean she can’t experiment with it.ORThe time Lena Luthor channels versions of Kara and herself from other worlds.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	18, 12 and 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s been a very long time since I’ve last written anything. But I’ve recently become really obsessed with SuperCorp, and as a friend of mine once told me “You should write the fanfiction you want to read”. So here we are, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I really think the SuperCorp fandom can take a break from all the angst.
> 
> This can be set somewhere after the crossover “Invasion!”

“So, you mean to tell me this little button right here can make you travel to other realities?” Lena’s trademark eyebrow going slightly up with the information.

“Well, they’re not exactly other realities, more like other Earths. Parallel Universes kind of thing.” Answered Kara matter of factly.

“Parallel Universes...” The CEO let the words run from her mouth like she was trying to process the whole thing. “...well that is quite something. Why did you show me this?”

“Well, you are my best friend. And I happen to know that, as much as you want to hide it, you are a dorky scientist that can’t wait to put your hands into new tech. So I thought you’d appreciate it.” Kara finished with as smile.

“Well, darling, you’re absolutely right to all of those things.” Lena smiled back. And the smiled turned into something somewhat naughty, and with eyes sparkling with ideas she asked “Can I study it?”

“Hum...I don’t know, Lena, this is really advanced tech, it might be dangerous” Said the blonde with concern in her voice.

“Look, I promise to be extra careful and try not to open some interdimensional wormhole to another universe. Also, I’m going to do it in the controlled environment of my lab, fewer chances of unaccounted variables. As you said, this tech is far more advanced than what we have here and that’s exactly why I think we can learn a lot from it. I just want to take a look, that’s it.”

The hero took a few seconds to consider Lena’s words. “Fine, fine. But if anything, anything at all, happens, just press the button on your watch and I’ll come as fast as I can.” Said the kryptonian sternly.

“That’s a deal.” And the brunette couldn’t help but smile.

“All right, I have stuff to do at the DEO, catch up with you later?”

“Of course. I’ll start right away with this and put you up to speed over dinner, what do you think?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They parted with a hug and Lena, true to her words, went straight to her lab taking the device with her.

It was almost time for dinner and the CEO was somewhat frustrated. Kara wasn’t kidding when she said the tech was way advanced then what she was used to. But Lena Luthor was persistent and loved a good puzzle. Unfortunately, she had to put a halt to her work, for now. It wasn’t like dinner with Kara was unpleasant anyway.

They met at their favorite restaurant and started conversation while choosing what to eat.

“So, any progress?” Asked the blonde

“Not as much as I wanted. The physics applied to it are just… dense. Borderline crazy. It’s giving me a hard time, Kara, but I want to crack it so, so bad.”

The hero couldn’t help but smile seeing her friend like that, looking like a child talking about the gift she just got for Christmas.

Lena noticed the way her best friend was looking at her “Am I being silly? Oh God, I’m being silly.”

“No, no! Of course not. It just makes me happy seeing you so excited, that’s all.”

The brunette gave a genuinely affectionate smile and for the duration of the dinner all she could talk about was her work with the extrapolator.

After they ate, the pair went for a walk. Still, all Lena could talk about was her experimentation.

“You’re going to go back to L-Corp, aren’t you?” It was a question Kara already knew the answer. But even so, Lena had the decency to look slightly abashed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Uhm, yes!” Said the blonde playfully “C’mon, I can fly us there. I want to see you work.” The hero pushed the CEO into an empty alley, supersped into her suit, taking Lena in her arms and flying them to L-Corp.

“Flying with you is always… unusual.” Lena was straightening her clothes after they landed in the balcony.

“You know you are allowed to say it is fun, right?” Kara was rolling her eyes at her best friend, teasing her. “C’mon. Let me hear it, c’mon.” The kryptonian put a hand cupping her own ear.

“Fine, it is fun.” Lena conceded, smiling. “You’re the worst.” She said, feigning indignation.

“And yet you love me.”

“Indeed I do. Let’s go to the lab.”

Midway through the floors, Alex voice came from Kara’s earpiece.

“Supergirl, come in!”

“Alex, I’m here, what’s going on?”

“We have a bad situation at the docks. I’m employing a strike team, but I need you there. Now. I give you the specifics on the way.”

All the while Lena was looking at her, eyebrow raised, waiting.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.”

“Superduties?” The brunette inquired.

“Yeah… the DEO needs me, I gotta go. I’m sorry, I really wanted to see you work.”

“It’s okay, Kara, we can talk about it later. Go save the world. Go.”

With a smile Kara wooshed away from the building. Lena proceeded to her lab to continue her administrations on the extrapolator. She was sure Quantum Physics were applied here, but in a fashion she hadn’t seen before. Kara told her that it could transport people and objects interdimentionally and also served as a comm device. She didn’t want to open a hole to a new earth, that was dangerous and she had promised Kara she wouldn’t. But what if… with an idea in mind she set to work more vigorously then ever.

It had taken Kara the best part of the night to control the situation at the docks and she got home exhausted, having only the strength to shower and send a text message to Lena before going to bed.

When she woke up, mid morning, her text message had been replied with:

“Come to the lab. There’s something I need to show you.” 05:38AM

The blonde couldn’t help but snicker at the ridiculous hour her friend had sent the message. Of course Lena would pull an all nighter on this. So she didn’t think twice before going to their usual place to get them breakfast, knowing very well Lena hadn’t eaten anything since dinner the previous night.

When she got to the L-Corp building, she passed through the security check points and went directly to the lab. She didn’t knock on the door, going in holding a bag of croissants and coffee for them both. She wasn’t being exactly silent but the brunette was so focused on her hologram screen she didn’t notice the other woman.

When the blonde greeted her with her usual chirpiness, she almost jumped in place, and Kara couldn’t help but notice the CEO looked like a child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She tapped something on her tablet and the screen disappeared.

“Kara! I didn’t see you coming in.” Lena had one hand at her chest, cheeks almost imperceptibly pink.

“I can see that.” Kara was trying, and failing to keep the giggles in check. “So, I brought us breakfast.” She said, putting the bag and coffee on a table nearby. “You said you had something to show me? I imagine it’s extrapolator related?”

“It is, yes.” Lena now assumed a business stance, like she was about to give a lecture. “Last night I was able to figure somethings out in this interdimensional device. Not much, but it gave me an idea. Since I couldn’t use it to travel, for obvious reasons, I tried to focus more on its communication function. If it could bring back and forth sound waves without opening up a breach, perhaps it could work similarly with light? So I tried to channel some of these Earths.”

Kara was listening to everything very cautiously. “Channel as in…?”

“As in a television sort of way. Try to see if I could make images, which are essentially light, to travel between worlds.”

“And?”

“Well, I managed to successfully channel thirty one different Earths.”

“Wow, Lena, that’s just. Wow.” Impressive was the word Kara was trying to go for. “That’s why you stayed here all night.”

“Precisely. I was just checking in the last one when you entered the lab.” And again the smallest blush returned to Lena’s cheeks. “Now, when you told me you were Supergirl we agreed that we’d have no more secrets between us, that’s why I asked you to come right away. Brace yourself, I do have some good news, bad news and… ambiguous news for you.”

“Ambiguous?” It was now Kara’s time to raise an eyebrow. If ever the kryptonian saw her best friend embarrassed, this was the time. Clearing her throat, the CEO resumed.

“Let’s go to the good news first, shall we?” And the blonde gave a positive nod. “It was good to witness that on all of these Earths we know each other somehow.”

“Own, see, best friends in all universes!” Said the hero with a happy smile. With a more reserved one the brunette kept going. “Well, darling, not quite, but keep up the good energy. You see, we ARE friends in eighteen of these Earths. Much like this one.”

“Okay… how about the other 13?”

“Well...” And the faint blush Lena was sporting so far started to really show. “On twelve of these other Earths we… well… see… I don’t really know how to say this.” Kara could notice Lena was getting really pink now. She had never seen Lena so… disconcerted.

“Lena, hey, it’s all right.” The blonde got closer to her friend, and lightly grabbed both her arms, doing soothing movements up and down. “I’m really curious about all this, and you’re clearly struggling here, so why don’t you show me? Plus, I really want to see this interdimensional TV of yours.” Leave it to Kara to try to lighten the mood.

The brunette had to clear her throat again before speaking “Right, right. Let me show you then.”

Lena tapped something on her tablet and the hologram screen appeared again before them. She tapped a little more and they could clearly see what appeared to be Lena’s office at L-Corp.

“I was very interested about what we would be doing on these unknown Earths.” Began the CEO “So I applied some detection procedures, face, body, I even used my own DNA to try to trace myself.”

“And of course it worked.” Kara wasn’t the least bit surprised, her best friend was a genius after all.

“Of course.” the faintest pride smile taking place on the brunette’s lips. She continued “That’s why we are seeing what appears to be the inside of my office at L-Corp, I must probably be here now.”

As if on cue, the chair of the main table turned, displaying none other then Lena Luthor. She didn’t seem any different from this Earth’s Lena. The image on the screen started to type something on her laptop but shortly after was interrupted by a knock on the door, promptly followed by a very familiar blonde.

“ _Hey.” The reporter flashed her signature thousand watt smile at the figure sitting by the desk._

“ _Hey, yourself.” A none less brighter smile was given back._

“ _I brought breakfast. Because you see, you do have the habit of not eating while working too much.”_

“I have to agree with myself here, Lena. You work too much and eat too little.” This Earth’s Kara pointed. “But I gotta say, I was expecting something way worse, by the way you said it. This looks just like normal, regular us. I’ve brought you breakfast countless times, including today.”

“Well, just wait.” Lena’s hand went to pinch the bridge of her nose, as she closed her eyes. “Just wait.”

“ _What would be of me without you?” Was the response that came from the screen._

_The other Kara approached the table, putting the food and coffee on it, and went around, closer to Lena._

That’s when Kara understood why her friend was so embarrassed to tell her about this. She saw herself sitting at the other Lena’s lap, and wrapping her own arms tenderly around her neck, while the brunette rested her hands at the other woman’s waist and lower thigh.

She dared to steal a glance toward the present Lena, who was with her arms crossed, head down, a hand covering her eyes. She returned her attention to the screen when she heard voices.

“ _There would be a skinnier,_ _hungrier, more worried, less loved Luthor in the world, I believe.” She joined her foreheads together while speaking, and when she finished, Lena’s doppelganger kissed her. It wasn’t an R rated kind of kiss. But it wasn’t chaste either. It was a kiss that clearly showed how intimate those two people were with each other. Full of little gasps, roaming hands, small bites and neck kisses. And when they finally parted, both women were gasping and smiling._

Kara was watching all that wide eyed. Blushing just as much as the woman beside her. But they didn’t even had time to recover.

“ _As much as I love this” The blonde said, eyes still closed, lips softly brushing the other woman’s “You should eat something.”_

_With a wide, wicked grin the brunette answered “Well, I much rather eat you.”_

“Okay! That’s enough!” The CEO but screamed, in a high pitched voice, and quickly tapped her tablet making the image disappear.

“That was… it was...” The hero didn’t even had words for what she just saw, she just kept point to where the screen was.

“Intense.” Lena filled in for her.

“Yeah, very much so.”

After a couple minutes in silence, it was Kara who broke it.

“Oh, ambiguous. I get it now!” And just like that both of them started to laugh. An easy laugh at the remarkably goofy comment. After they stopped, it was the hero who spoke again.

“So, you said, like, twelve Earths? We’re dating in all of them?”

“Dating, engaged, even married in a couple of them.”

“Wow… married? I mean...well, I suppose it makes sense.” She said after a while and Lena, again, rose a questioning eyebrow, piercing green eyes waiting for an answer. “Given the right situation, of course I’d date you. You’re super smart, caring, kind, ambitious but in a good way, overall best person I’ve ever met. Plus, really pretty and attractive.”

Kara didn’t think it was possible for Lena to blush even harder, but by the looks of it, it was.

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” The brunette managed a composed answer after a few calculated breaths.

“But Lena...” The reporter began with an inquisitive hint on her voice “You said you channeled thirty one Earths, right?

“Right.”

“You also said that on eighteen of those we’re friends, and on twelve we’re, well, lovers. That’s thirty, what about the thirty first?

“That’s the bad news, darling.” Lena voice came in gravely, almost sad. “It seems that on this one Earth you kept from telling me your true identity, never revealing me yourself you were Supergirl. And when I found out it just-

“Broke your heart.” You could hear the regret on her voice.

“It did. The heartbreak made me go slightly bonkers slash evil genius on you and we ended up turning into enemies.”

“I’m sorry, Lena.” The blonde told sincerely, tears in her eyes.

“Kara, no, please” The CEO came closer, putting a hand at her friend’s arm. “This was not us, it was not you, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“But it could have been, just as easy.” The brunette now wrapped the other woman in a tight hug. “But it will never be.” She whispered into the distressed woman’s ear. “It will never be.” She kept rubbing, soothingly, the blonde’s back until she felt her calm down.

“I think it is time for us to dive into that breakfast you brought, what do you think?”

“I can’t really say no to food, can I?” I shy smile crossing her features.

“No you really can’t.” They sat at on of the tables to eat, and while Lena was unpacking the breakfast Kara spoke.

“So, dating, uh?” A playful grin plastered on her face. And the answer came just as playfully.

“Oh, please, don’t go getting ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, multiverses, am I right? Give the opportunity for all kinds of stories. I just love it.  
> Also, let me just say it, every time I have to use (or read) the word “straight” in these stories, I just want to laugh, how very mature of me.


End file.
